1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of network communication, and more particularly, to interface scalability when increasing the number of switch linecards within a single chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of clients or network nodes having destination IP addresses increases for an Internet Service Provider (ISP) or a growing large company, network complexity and, thus, the demand for more router and switch interfaces also scale accordingly. Switching systems containing several slots for connecting switch linecards have been designed in an effort to meet the demand for network switches with a large number of interfaces, both physical and logical. However, scalability in terms of the number of interfaces and associated operations supported by a single network switch remains a problem.
Accordingly, techniques for successfully scaling the number of interfaces within a network switching system are needed.